Flower Language
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: It was the first time Guy didn't push Luke away, just because of a certain flower…


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and it's characters. K?

It was the first time Guy didn't push him away, just because of a certain flower…

Pairing: Young!LukeXGuy

Rating: PG-13

Notes: A bit of cuteness, but knowing what's my favorite pairing—yeah.XD

I'm sorry to be using japanese suffixes, I got used to it cause I've been writing ToA fics even before the English was released.

**WARNING: Possible spoilers about THE Young!Luke (10) and Guy, if you can find the hidden spoilers that is. **

**  
Flower Language**

"Natalia! Please teach me how to make those flower crowns!" Luke bows his head, pleading to his 'fiance'. The Princess was surprised of the sudden request.

"L-Luke, you don't have to do that," she tips Luke's face upward so their eyes meet, "I don't know why you're suddenly so desperate to learn, but I will teach you," after saying that, the boy happily embraced and thanked her.

_But why was she feeling somewhat uneasy...? _

After Natalia taught him and when she left- Luke hurried to the garden, "Pere-jiichan!" he called for the gardener who was currently trimming some red-yellow flowers. Something the obocchama asked for.

"Ah, you're still so young, but you're already cheating on Natalia-sama," the gardener stated, sounding sarcastic.

Luke pouts, "I am only doing this as a friend..." he informed Pere defensively, snatching some of the flowers from the gardener's dirty hands.

"I find it romantic though," he mused, giving a teasing grin to the young master.

Luke ignored the old man as he began making a flower crown out of the flowers. Pere quiets down and intently watched Luke, _'You don't know how much this will mean to him...'_ he whispers.

The boy looks up and gave a "Hm?" he didn't clearly hear what Pear said. When the old man just shook his head and said that 'it was nothing,' Luke shrugs it off and continued with his work.

After a few minutes of trial and error, "Done!" he happily announced.

"Very Good!" Pere praised, "You should give that to him right away. I bet you know where to find him at this time?"

"It's... his leisure time. He's at your room, right?" Luke asks to make sure and the gardener nods, "Okay. Wish me luck Pere-jiichan!" he excitedly ran off inside the mansion, heading to the location of Pere and Guy's room.

He knocks a few times, but no one answered, he carefully opens the door to peek and found Guy lying down on his bed. The blonde suddenly sits up when he heard the door creak open, "L-Luke-sama!?" he exclaims surprised to see the young master there.

Luke hid the flower crown behind him as he slowly approached Guy, "I... I just wanted to-," now he nervously raises it in front of Guy, "- give this to you..." he stated, blushing heavily. He wasn't really expecting for Guy to accept it- but he knows that it will hurt him if the servant turns him down.

Guy stares at the flower crown for a moment, then he roughly grabs it away from Luke's hands, "Fine, you've given it to me. Now go away. You just wasted my time and ruined my sleep," he rudely said as he threw the flowers on his bedside then lied down.

The blondes reaction was better than what Luke was expecting- that _Guy would throw it on the floor, evilly step on it and yell to him to 'Go out!'_ but he wanted to consider that- Guy accepted it. "I hope you like it..." he walks out of the room after saying that.

Outside, he saw Pere walking towards him, "Was he less stingy this time?" he cheerfully asks, reading the triumphant expression on the young masters face.

"Yeah. Thanks Pere-jiichan..." he gratefully bows his head, "I'll always be glad to help, Obocchama," the boy smiles then ran off.

_'I'm glad- very glad- his eyes were less cold at that time...' _

When Pear enters their room- he saw Guy was trying on the flower crown, but drops it, startled, when the door suddenly opened, "P-Pere-jii, you traitor..." he said with a fake accusing voice, "... You told him about the Gaillardias?" he picks up the flowers and began putting it on his head again.

The old servant chuckles, amused, "Just about the flowers, yes, but not about 'today'. He just wanted to give you something, so I told him about that flower in the garden," the Gaillardia, "He was skeptic about it for awhile though..."

"You really didn't have to help him..." the flower crown slips down from his head and fell around his neck, "Too big..." he said annoyed, "If he's going to give me something, he should've put MORE effort in it."

"He thought of making that flower crown, not me. I only suggested a bouquet, but he wanted to make it more special..."

Guy huffs, "Hmph, these flowers just reminds me more about THAT time. It reminds me of my name- my responsibility that was lost..." Guy honestly said as he nostalgically stares at the flowers, his hand playing with one of the flowers' petals.

"Gaillardia-sama..."

"Hm?"

"Happy Birthday..."

"... ... ... Aa..."

**Wakas**

I am still thinking twice if I should pull off my VanXGuy fics.XD is still searching for them somewhere in her personal journal at home

081006

Thanks for reading!

Salamat!

**Pictomancer Murasaki**


End file.
